


31 PETE THINGS

by bigdunneenergy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, self hate, those three tags are for chapter 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdunneenergy/pseuds/bigdunneenergy
Summary: January 2018 I wrote one short Pete fic a day. I've finally decided, almost a year later, to move them all over to AO3 before tumblr accidentally deletes me... lmao. Gotta save all my work. I spent a lot of time on it. Some are longer than others. Some end up having a continued second part later.





	1. January 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Reader takes a (scandalous) photo of Pete for his insta story.

after a lovely night with pete, he gets up in the morning bc he of course has to go do what he loves (after doing who he loves) and he stands at the edge of the bed to kiss you awake before he gets ready to go. something is muttered about the fans wishing to see him like that, he smirks (you know the one) and pulls the blanket much like will did in the pic on his insta story so you snap a pic for pete’s insta story, saving it to send to yourself, then he moves slightly and tells you to take another. at this point the blanket has fallen and he’s still smirking so you take one on your phone for yourself. then he kisses you again before getting dressed to go wrestle and mutters a “perfect before i beat up will ospreay” then you get up but wrapped in the blanket and he takes his own picture of you “for a rainy day” apparently. then he holds you and kisses your head and tells you he loves you nd how wonderful you are but that you gotta get dressed since you’re going with him this time.


	2. January 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to spend a lazy day in bed with Pete, but Pete gets too bored.

pete gets very bored, and it’s very easy to tell. as much as the guy enjoys relaxing and taking breaks, he prefers to keep moving and doing something. you would love to spend a day laying in bed doing nothing, but you know the minute he starts twisting your hair around his fingers and tapping on your skin lightly with his finger tips that he’s becoming bored of your lazy day in bed. your small dog is snuggled happily between your legs that are tangled up with pete’s and you’re scrolling through your phone doing who knows what. pete signing is another sign that the man is bored out of his mind but he doesn’t want to say anything because he knows this is your favorite type of day. he doesn’t have to go wrestle anywhere for three or four days so you two have a little bit of time together. then he starts kissing your shoulder and across the top of your back, and you feel teeth on your skin every so often (because pete loves to bite, hard or soft, just wants to put his teeth on what he loves, but also because according to pete your bite mark shows your claim.) “pete” he rests his forehead between your shoulder blades and slides his arm around you to pull you closer “if we don’t get up to do something, love, this day in bed will be a continuation of last night.” then you’re the one who sighs before getting up to get ready and so does pete but your dog moves to snuggle into your pillows to keep sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was bad


	3. January 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader rearranges Pete’s flat since she moved in but he’s been gone and comes home to see it all changed.

you had rearranged the flat since pete had been gone but had long ago invited you to move in with him, “can’t leave the place empty the majority of the year” was his reasoning. he was going on a month gone for some responsibilities with WWE, which you understood since it was what he loved and how the two of you had met. when pete got home after that month, his reaction to the moved furniture was unexpected. he seemed grumpy about it, mumbling under his breath and a scowl permanently on his face. you had been living with him for over three months, and the place had felt too much like a boy’s apartment until now. “love it was fine the way it was.” pete had taken a seat next to you on the couch and was resting his head on your shoulder, trying to convince you to move it back. “pete, sleep in your car if you don’t like it.” he grumbled more at that, wrapping his arms aorund you to pull you closer to him ‘can’t sleep another night without you.’ his face was now pushed into your hair and he took a deep breath. ‘I guess i can get used to it, babe.’


	4. January 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete didn’t wash the dishes, so the reader won’t let have sex with him.

pete had been back for four days - he had been in america for a couple of weeks before, and while he was home he’d be doing shows with progress and attack and other promotions closer to home. but you had him in your place for a couple of days before he’d jump back into things. sure, he’d go work out - but you’d go with him, wanting to watch him work out but also there had been times when you’d do some of the work out with him so you could keep up with the man. the first thing he did when he got back was get you in bed, something you’d both been wanting after he’d been gone for the first week. but now, after spending a lazy day in bed with pete trying to coax you into sex again, you weren’t having it. ‘love, come on.’ pete peppered your shoulder in kisses, occasionally allowing his teeth to touch your skin. ‘no pete, you didn’t do the dishes, i’m not doing you.” he grumbled under his breath, pressing his face into your neck. “can’t we do this now, and i’ll do those later.” he brushed his hand down your torso, pressing his thigh in between yours. “please, beautiful.”


	5. January 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to take all of her WWE trading cards with her to go to Wrestlemania with Pete.

pete was taking you with him to wrestlemania week, you were going to get the full experience and you couldn’t be more excited. you had to hurry up and pack, because of course you had waited until last minute. you had all your clothes packed, but knew you’d be meeting some of your favorite wwe superstars and wanted to bring some memorabilia just in case. “your trading cards? what are you? five?’ you rolled your eyes at pete’s response. “pete, you of all people should know i’ve been collecting these since I was 4.” his lips quickly curled into a small smile before returning to how scowl. “love, we can just get pictures with people you don’t have to bring anything for autographs…” he turned away from you, doing something in his dresser. “you remember when we used to trade those as kids.” you smiled, wrestling was what brought made you best friends, now more. he turned around and handed you his stack. “now who’s the 5 year old, hiding your stash of cards.” he chuckled at you, then pecked your lips. “bring em if you want love, but you’ll have more fun talking to these guys like they’re people instead of geeking out about them.”


	6. January 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets drunk and Pete takes her back to the hotel to put her to bed.

“come on, love. let’s get yah back to the hotel.” pete had his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you along as he walked out of the bar. “her first night in the states seems to be going well.” tyler had a cheeky smile on his face as he came up on your other side, bumping you with his hip. you smiled a him, but were tapping your fingers on pete’s side. “yeah, peter, your woman looks a little drunk.” trent appeared beside tyler, resting his arm on the younger man’s shoulders and tyler held onto his hand. you giggled a little, snuggling closer into pete who was pretty much carrying you at this point. “i’m not drunk, I s-swear.” your words came out with more giggling, pete just smiled at you. “you sure are, babe. you never get this bad at home, not sure what got into you tonight.” the four of you walked quietly, well mostly quietly, back to the hotel. “pete” you were whispering now, for some reason suddenly shy in front of the two boys who were the reason you and pete were together. “trent and tyler are the cutest couple.” pete rolled his eyes at your words, smiling anyways. “I know, darling, you tell them that on a regular basis.” he pulled you into the hotel and up to your shared room after muttering a goodnight to the boys, he tapped his finger on your nose before opening the door. “come on, little one, time for bed.” you tugged on his tshirt as he walked you into the room. “but pete, i’m not tired.” you shuffled closer to him, trying to kiss him. “i’ve got training early in the morning, babe, not tonight. and you get sloppy when you’re drunk.” you whined, “pete I already said I’m not drunk, i really swear I’m not.” he wrapped his arms around you, pressing his lips to your head. “bedtime, my love.”


	7. January 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s ex boyfriend calls, and she squeezes the life out of Pete’s thigh while talking to him.

you and your boyfriend, pete, were sitting on the couch rewatching an old wrestlemania that pete claimed was “the best mania ever” in anticipation of his first ever wrestlemania in a couple of weeks. your phone rang, and pete paused the network so you could answer. “hello” you hadn’t bothered to check the caller id, a mistake. “baby, i’m so glad you answered, please hear me out.” your rolled your eyes, leaning into pete and resting your hand on his thigh. “no, i won’t hear you out, especially when you won’t listen to me. i don’t love you anymore, and i thought that was clear when i dumped you.” by now you were squeezing pete’s thigh tightly, he was calmly running his fingers through your hair. your ex hadn’t taken it well when you broke up with him, and still wasn’t dealing with it well even though you had moved on. “please don’t call me again.” and with that you hung up, not wanting to speak with the idiot again. you removed your hand from pete’s leg, muttering a quick sorry. “don’t worry about it love, those quads can take anything you give em.” he smirked, and you playfully smacked his chest, but you knew that he knew those thighs of his were your weakness.


	8. January 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is trying to pack for her trip to the states to watch Pete wrestle.

you were in your room, packing a suitcase so you could join pete in the states for his next tour with NXT. you’d get to watch him wrestle Tyler, your childhood best friend, who you hadn’t seen in what felt like ages. you had just put a stack of tshirts into your bag when pete walked into your room. “babe, just bring extra clothes with you to leave at the place there so you can come visit but don’t have to pack next time?” pete’s suggestion came out as a question that you half considered, but continued with your packing. when you turned around, a couple more shirts in hand, pete was standing directly between you and your bag with a smile on his face. “Help me pack or get out. You’re in the way.” pete chuckled, and grabbed the shirts from your hands to put in the bag. “love, you know i was just trying to help speed up the process.” before you could grab more clothes, pete had wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss on your shoulder. “can’t your packing wait just a little bit.” you rolled your eyes, he had just mentioned speeding things up. “no pete, tyler’s going to be waiting for us to get to the airport in orlando and you’ll still be trying to get in my pants” he signed, and let go of you so you could finish packing. once you had finished, he quickly put your bag into the car and you grabbed his wwe uk belt, securing it around your own waist. “well, that gold looks wonderful on you.” you smiled at him. “well you better beat tyler then, so I can wear it later.”


	9. January 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is with Pete backstage at a show, Tyler and Trent walk in on them making out.

you hadn’t seen pete in over a month with how busy his schedule kept him, luckily he had a couple of days free coming up so you two would get time together. but before he could take some time off, he had a few shows to do at home. he had, of course, asked you to join him to watch the show and hang out backstage so he could spend as much time with you as he could. you knew that as soon as pete landed, he had a show to get to so there wasn’t much time for hellos when you picked him up. “when does your match fall on the card, pete?” he looked up from his phone, shrugging. “last i think, since i’m defending the title.” you nodded, “well lets go then.” he smiled at you, before getting out of the car and grabbing his bag. he walked next to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you closer to his side. you two arrive at his locker room and you take a seat while pete changes. “where are tyler and trent?” once pete was ready, he sat down next to you. “they’re not working this show, love.” he wrapped his arm around you to pull you close to him. “now we’ve got some time to waste, and we didn’t get a real hello.” he smiled at you, and then leaned closer to kiss you. you were making out for awhile before you were interrupted. “oh my god, that’s disgusting.” pete pulled away from you to give trent a grumpy look. you clutched the fur on pete’s vest. “thought they weren’t supposed to be here? you know they always interrupt us and i wouldn’t have kissed you in the first place.” pete rolled his eyes and muttered something about seven and bate cockblocking him. you looked towards the door to see trent, and tyler peaking over his shoulder. “pete, they sent us back here to get you.” tyler had pushed his way in front of trent. “i’m just trying to get a proper hello from my girl.” pete nuzzled his face into your neck, sighing before releasing you to stand up. “fine, fine. i’m ready.” he grumpily pushed his way past the boys, looking back at you briefly before leaving.


	10. January 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes with Pete for his Raw debut and is embarrassed about how she freaked out when she met Stephanie.

pete had taken you with him to raw when he debuted. you were left sitting in the back while pete was out in the ring. luckily you weren’t alone, since the majority of wwe’s uk division was backstage and being pete’s girlfriend of 4 years, you had gotten to know many of the guys. but you had spend most of the night practically fangirling over the other wwe superstars who were backstage for the show. pete had made a comment earlier in the night about treating them like real people, the way you treat the other guys, but sometimes you just get lost in how much of a fan you really are. you were sitting between trent and tyler, the two you tended to spend the most time with since they worked the closest with pete. “tyler i can’t believe i acted like that when we ran into stephanie.” you had really freaked out for some reason seeing Stephanie McMahone, and the more you thought about it the more embarrassed you got. “little one, don’t be embarrassed, it’s normal. people freak out when they see people they look up to, everyone does it.” you rolled your eyes, and turned your attention back to the screen. “and you weren’t here when pete met triple h for the first time.” trent had caught your attention with his words. “oh yeah, he was worse than you.” tyler chuckled a little. you smiled, their words helping you feel a little better.


	11. January 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is showing Pete her attire options from NXT, and they discuss the colors they used for their wedding.

“pete, what do you think about this one?” you were flipping though different ring attire designs that had been sent to you from NXT, it was mostly similar to what you’d gotten for yourself for the promotions at home but now that you were signed they wanted to change it up just a little. “that one’s the same color as mine.” he smirked, resting his head on your shoulder. “but we can’t match.” he scrolled through the pictures on your phone. “i like this one” he had stopped on one that was navy blue. “well it’s not the worst one.” he was sliding his finger across the screen looking back through the others. “it’s the best one, love.” you smiled, rubbing your hand on his arm. “babe, if i wear navy blue and we’re pictured together in our attire, the pictures would go with our wedding pictures.” he looked towards you now, clearly confused. “what do ya mean by that, darling.” you rolled your eyes. “pete, the colors for our wedding were navy and burgundy” you tapped your fingers on his arm before pulling up the pictures from your day. “we spend months planning it, how did you forget?” he rolled his eyes, “babe, please. you planned it I didn’t care and by the time the day came the only thing i was thinking was how my wife was hot, gorgeous, beautiful….whatever you want to call it.” he placed a soft, quick kiss on your shoulder. “i can’t wait to see you succeed in NXT.” you smiled at him, and clicked back to your email. “navy blue it is then, I guess.” he nodded. “the best option, really.” you set your phone down, having made a decision and not caring for anything else on the device. “you’ll be the nxt women’s champ in no time.”


	12. January 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and his son Shaun are playing, and wake Reader up in the process before switching to a game of copy cat.

pete ran into your room, and practically jumped into your bed. he mumbled something into the pillow as he covered himself in the blankets. “pete, I didn’t hear you.” he moved closer to you, wrapping his arms around you. “i said, why did we think having a kid was a good idea.” he buried his face into your neck. the next thing you knew, your giggling 4 year old Shaun ran into your room and sprung onto the bed on top of pete. “good morning mommy.” the little boy, a perfect image of pete, snuggled into you. “have you seen….” he cut himself off when he realized that his dad was hiding under the blanket, a huge smile taking over his face. he then followed pete’s lead and burrowed under the blanket to snuggle up next to you. pete groaned, and so did Shaun. you couldn’t move, trapped in the middle of a game between the two. pete slowly reached over your body to try and push the boy away from you, but then Shaun pushed him back. you ruffled your fingers through your son’s hair. “baby you gotta stop picking on your dad.” he pushed his bottom lip out in a pout. “but it’s fun.” you sighed, pushing both boys away from you to get out of bed and made your way towards the kitchen. it had taken too long for them to follow you, and you knew the two were probably up to something. a couple of minutes later, both of them were out of the bedroom and following you. pete was silent, his classic grumpy look on his face, and Shaun was behind him - trying to hold back a giggle while also attempting a grumpy look similar to his father’s. They were both following your exact steps, and mimicking everything you were doing. this included pretending to drink coffee, feeding the dog, and flipping through invisible newspapers. “boys what are you doing?” the same words came out of both of their mouths, Shaun not being able to contain the giggle afterwards. you rolled your eyes - parenthood had done something to pete, but you knew he loved the kid. “if you two don’t stop copying me, then no wrestling for a month.” that got pete to stop quickly, and seeing his dad stop got Shaun to stop as well. “baby, you can’t-” pete moved towards you, his hand resting on your arm. you shot a look his way, knowing full well he’d willing take a break from his first love if you really asked him. you wrapped your arms around him ‘i’d never ask you to do that, and you know it.” Shaun had forced himself between the two of you, holding tightly to your legs. pete pressed his lips to your shoulder softly, then lightly nipped you. he smirked as you lightly hit his chest. “pete, you’re no better than your mini me.” Shaun had switched to clinging to pete’s leg, but made sure to keep contact with you. “uncle tyler said i’m cuter than dad, and now you’re saying i’m better than him.” shaun’s proud smirk looked to similar to pete’s, and you knew that one day he would be a real pain in the ass if he really was anything like pete. “bud, you are better than me because you’ve got your mamma in you.” pete scooped the little boy up into his arms, pressing their foreheads together. shaun scowled at pete before softly growling. “ok little bear, no need to fight your dad now. he’ll easily submit and give you that title whenever you want it.” you took the boy from pete’s arms, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. he smiled. “one day i’ll be the champion of the universe.” pete ruffled his hair “you sure will, buddy.”


	13. January 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete can’t take a nice picture where he smiles like a normal human.

you just wanted one cute pic with pete - it had been awhile since there had been one, and you didn’t think it was too much to ask for. but no, the stubborn man he was wouldn’t spare a smile for the camera. you were happy your man was home and had more than a hot minute to see you before the next show - but maybe that was the reason behind the grumpy look. when pete had gotten home, he was hoping for a night alone with his girl but you had friends over since you weren’t sure when he would get there. you and you friends had opened a bottle of wine and were sharing it, enjoying the time spent together when pete walked through the door and crashed the party. you, of course, had beamed when you saw him since it had been awhile. he pecked your lips quickly before retreating to an empty chair outside of the circle to decompress after his travels, and to grumble to himself about wanting a night alone with you. you and your friends continued to chat, drink, and giggle with the occasional moment of pestering pete for being such a party pooper. pete kept an unamused look on his face, not really wanting to deal with a group of tipsy girls but also not intervening to get people to leave. in one moment, you had been grinning goofily at pete, shrugging because you didn’t know why he was being so grumpy, but pete’s expression didn’t change. your friend had captured a picture of it. when she showed you it sent you into a fit of giggles before you maneuvered your way into pete’s lap and hid your face in his neck. “i missed you babe.” his expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around you. “i love you, pete.” “i love you two, little one.” he kissed the top of your head. “i think it’s about time to call cabs for your friends, yeah?” you nodded, clinging to him and tapping your fingers on his chest. “yeah, you’re probably right.”


	14. January 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete met a little girl at a show, but she was afraid of the Bruiserweight.

trent and tyler were in the front, trent driving and tyler holding his hand and playing with his fingers. you and pete had taken the backseat, knowing full well you’d live with consequences had one of you taken tyler’s shotgun seat - if he couldn’t sit next to his man, he’d be grumpy for weeks. “hey did you see the way that little girl ran away from pete?” tyler’s voice broke the comfortable silence in the car, causing pete to roll his eyes. “she didn’t run…” trent chuckled “sure lad, and she wasn’t afraid of you either.” trent’s words caused you and tyler to break into laughter. pete buried his face in your neck, grumbling. “what was that peter, can’t quite hear yah.” tyler looked back at the two of you, you tapped your finger’s on pete’s thigh, and he looked towards the younger man. “i said, i was just trying to get her in ring career started early by kicking mandrews in the face-” pete scowled at tyler, gripping your hand in his tightly. “sure, sure. but she thought you were gonna bitter end her, i’m sure.” tyler groaned at trent’s comment “i don’t blame her, those hurt.” you all laughed at tyler then, pete relaxing a bit thinking the attention was off of him. “i don’t blame her either, the bruiserweight was after her - i’d be scared too, everyone knows he bites anything he can get his hands on.”


	15. January 15th (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete, Tyler, and Trent are snuggled up in bed and are making their posts about the anniversary of the UK Tournament.

they were all laying in bed, limbs a tangled mess and it was unknown where one body started and the next began in a bed that was too small for three wrestlers. it was comfortable, well for trent and tyler anyways who lived for cuddling together, and especially with pete who was always hesitant but wanted his boys happy. trent had woken up first, as always, and was carelessly scrolling through his social media while he waited for the other two to wake up. he had just switched from twitter to instagram when a post caught his attention. mandrews had posted it, a pic of the four of them lined up from an ad for the uk tournament, but why had mark chosen that picture out of all the ones from the tournament. then he read the caption “1 year ago” he smiled softly before putting his phone down, disregarding his suspicions of mandrews and his picture of choice to lean over and press a kiss to tyler’s shoulder. “bab, wake up.” trent was careful not to bump pete, knowing they should wait a little longer before poking that bear. tyler sighed and shuffled closer to trent “why, we don’t have to wrestle for two days we can stay in bed.” tyler wrapped his arms around the older man, snuggling into him. “tyler, love, a year ago you won that title.” trent motioned towards pete’s title that was resting on a chair, the bruiserweight insisted on keeping it in his sight whenever her could. tyler rolled his eyes. “it’s been quite the year.” tyler tugged on pete’s arm, pulling the champ closer to him but not enough to wake him yet just enough to sandwich tyler in the warmth of his two favorite people in the world. pete let out a sigh, wrapping his arm around tyler’s torso before settling back into sleep. trent was busy typing away a short caption about special times under the pic of tyler being held up by the uk division. a pic where mandrews was blocking his face from view, but he was as proud of tyler that day as he was now. “i wish there was a pic of us celebrating.” tyler smirked, and trent chuckled “i don’t think anyone wants to see that.” the grumble came from pete, and tyler rolled his eyes. “peter you’ve got the title now so it doesn’t matter.” tyler began tapping on pete’s arm then, knowing he was awake and knew that in a matter of minutes he’d want out of their cuddle session “and you’d want to see it” trent smirked towards pete. “mm, you’re not wrong.” pete pressed his forehead into tyler’s shoulder before softly biting his skin, smirking at the noise tyler made. “let me up, boys.” tyler flicked pete’s arm, and rolled his eyes at pete trying to tap out of cuddles. “not yet, pete.” trent’s words made pete groan, but he knew he couldn’t get out of the bed and risk a grumpy trent - no one wanted trent grumpy. some how the older man easily had control over the two younger ones, despite pete’s facade of control. “pete, gimme my phone.” tyler had motioned towards the table next to pete. “i need to post something for the anniversary of me beating you in the ring.” pete rolled his eyes. “won’t happen again, babe.” he handed tyler his phone, grabbing his own at the same time. tyler tugged pete back towards him, surviving off of the physical contact between him and the two men who meant the world to him. “tyler you’re extra clingy this morning.” pete tried to keep a straight face as he spoke, but tyler could see in his eyes that he was enjoying the touchy morning too. “you love it, pete.” tyler quickly took a screenshot of trent’s post so he could use the same picture even though he was upset about the way trent’s face was blocked in the picture. he added a more meaningful caption about maturity and change and growth before posting it quickly. trent moved to get up, causing tyler to whimper at the loss of contact, and pete groaned. “what happened to ‘not yet pete’” pete glared at trent, a look trent returned - begging pete to fight him. “i’m gonna shower boys.” trent left the room. “pete, don’t leave this bed.” tyler’s voice was a whisper as he moved to rest on pete’s chest. “i won’t, little one.” “don’t call me little one, i’m not that much smaller than you.” pete chuckled, tapping his fingers on tyler’s back. tyler was mindlessly drawing shapes on pete’s chest with his finger. “I suppose it’s time for me to post a pic about last year, huh.” pete was scrolling through the pictures on his phone to find a perfect one, and tyler whispered a probably against his chest. pete, of course, picked one with him in it, and his precious belt even though it wasn’t his then and typed a less sentimental “1 year ago, British wrestling changed” caption before posting it and setting his phone back down on the table. “hey tyler.” pete started playing with tyler’s hair “yeah” pete looked towards the belt across the room, half wishing he didn’t enjoy showing it off and looking at it since he knew tyler wanted it back so badly. “thanks for letting me win that” tyler smiled “I wouldn’t want to lose it to anyone else” trent came back in that moment, smiling at the soft kind moment between his boys and not wanting to ruin it. he moved to grab the belt. “now that the sentimental part is done, we could recreate our celebration from last year.”


	16. January 16th (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While practicing in the PC, Trent pushes Pete to share his feelings for Tyler with Tyler.

it wasn’t a secret that pete and tyler brought out the best in each other, that was very clear especially in matches they had together - theirs easily being match of the year worthy. but no one really knew why, besides pushing it over as a “wrestling soulmates” type of thing like they did with seth and dean. the truth was, pete didn’t know how to deal with his feelings, and he really was in love with Tyler. so what did he do? pete made sure to push himself to his limits whenever he went against tyler, which was easier when they were wrestling in wwe since they always seemed to put them against each other. pete wanted to show off to tyler, that he was worthy of his attention because of how good he was. it was hard since trent and tyler were his team partners outside of wwe, so they were always working together. because he didn’t know how to tell tyler, it was easy to keep his feelings a secret from him - besides his grumpiness with being friendzoned by tyler. of course, tyler treated pete like his best friend and enjoyed spending time with the man despite his typical grumpy attitude that you had to get used to and learn to love. trent knew though, he knew pete’s secret, and equally knew that tyler was interested in pete - perhaps not as infatuated as pete was with tyler but it had potential to grow to that, but tyler was content since he had trent, even if no one knew they really were together. trent wasn’t opposed to sharing tyler with pete, as long as he got some of pete as well, plus trent could have some fun with it since pete was the jealous type. every picture, every interaction before a match, just every moment between trent and tyler, pete had his eyes on and he would grumble under his breath about wanting to be apart of it. so he’d put a little extra power behind every strike, every move directed towards tyler and this would push tyler on to preform to his best as well. that’s how they had match of the year contenders, pete letting his emotions drive his fighting because he wanted to show off, and tyler answering with the same levels because pete pushed him. so when trent suggested that they spend some time sparring for practice, him acting as a referee, they both jumped on it. Tyler eager to work with the man he considered his best friend, someone he enjoyed spending time with, loved to learn from, and just a guy tyler wanted in his life all the time. they had been going at it for awhile, trying to get ideas of what they could do in their next match because there was no doubt hunter and regal would put them against each other in at least one more match before giving BSS a chance as a team in wwe. all three boys were sitting on the edge of the ring, the performance center empty, passing a water bottle between them. pete had noticed the way tyler was leaning closer to trent and the way tyler let his hand linger when he handed trent the water bottle. it shouldn’t bother him, but it did. “pete, i love working with you lad but why do you always go so hard? we’re not in front of an audience, we’re not impressing anyone, so why the same levels in practice?” pete looked at tyler, tapping his fingers on his thighs and trying to think of an excuse. “he doesn’t want you to think he went soft, bab. doesn’t want to surprise you in a real match.” trent grinned, chuckled at his own words and rested his forehead on tyler’s shoulder. tyler rolled his eyes “you know i’d never think you’ve gone soft pete.” pete pulled himself up by the ropes, not wanting tyler to see his emotions flash across his face. “if i let myself go light when we practice i wont’ be able to go hard for real.” he shrugged “besides, don’t want you to think you can go easy on me.” pete smirked and looked back towards the two. trent had sat up, and pressed a quick, soft kiss to the side of tyler’s neck. pete clenched his jaw. tyler smiled and quickly pecked trent’s lips before standing up as well. “you wanna keep going, pete?” pete was glaring at trent now, avoiding tyler completely. the two older men stared at each other, trent with a smirk on his face and pete scowling. “pete if you want some just go for it.” tyler raised his eyebrows at trent’s words, and pete blushed before looking away from the two and trying to maintain his angry look. “peter what is seven talking about?” by now trent had stood up as well, and made his way to the other side of pete, trapping the bruiserweight between himself and tyler. “dunne has a lot to explain to you, love, but he’s been dancing around it for years now.” tyler maintained eye contact with pete while he listened to trent, thinking over the words the oldest man was saying. “pete” pete couldn’t look away from tyler, taking the staring contest as a competition that he wouldn’t back down from. “peter are you gonna explain or should I just ask trent?” both men had moved closer to pete, both so close they could probably hold hands over pete. “how do you even know, seven?” trent rolled his eyes. “please, pete, it’s obvious. i know everything that you’re feeling in here” trent’s hand was over his heart, resting on his chest. “i’ve seen the way you look at him.” their eyes flickered up to tyler. “and I can’t blame you, he’s beautiful.” trent’s lips were at pete’s ear at this point, and they were both staring at tyler, trent’s hand still on pete’s chest. “i can’t-” “pete don’t let me hold you back, i wouldn’t share bate with just anyone, but you’re the exception.” trent’s beard was tickling pete’s neck, and he rested his other hand on pete’s arm. “but i won’t stop pushing myself to my limits against tyler just because he knows how i feel. we’re basically in a voting fight against ourselves for match of the year.” pete smirked, knowing he’d still be trying to impress and push tyler no matter what happened after this. tyler had stepped closer to them, and reached out to brush pete’s hair away from his face before he rested his hand on pete’s cheek. “it’s ok pete.” tyler was whispering, and moving impossibly closer to pete still. tyler’s eyes flickered back towards trent briefly, as if asking for permission for what he was going to do next. when trent nodded, tyler pressed his lips to pete’s. pete was frozen briefly, unsure if he could believe this was happening. once he started to kiss back, he felt the younger man relax a little bit and move his hand to tug on his hair softly before pulling away. “so you really used your feelings for me as a fuel for matches?” tyler twisted pete’s hair around his finger, waiting for an answer. pete shrugged. “i guess…” pete took a deep breath, moving his arm to grab trent’s hand that was still on his chest. “i’m just not good at dealing with emotions.” pete tapped his fingers on trent’s hand. “how long, pete?” tyler eyed the grumpy man who once again refused to look him in the eyes. “3 years.” “peter, what the hell.” pete was blushing again, and tried to move away from the two men but trent held him in place. pete shrugged again “made for many beautiful matches over that time. i don’t see why it matters.” trent sighed, and released pete. “well it matters because this doofus has been into you for the same amount of time” trent had moved to stand next to pete, and pulled tyler by his arm into his body for a long hug. this caught pete by surprise, had they both really shared the same feelings but didn’t tell the other? tyler nodded against trent’s chest. “just that trent got to me first…” pete grunted, and rolled his eyes “don’t remind me” tyler and trent smiled, and chuckled softly. “it’s ok becuase he’s got you too, now, if you want.” a small smile found it’s way onto pete’s lips. “we’ll just have to figure out how it’ll all work…” “oh pete, if you think i’m not going to have both of you all to myself you’re mistaken.” pete knew, he knew trent would want him too otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to letting tyler go after pete now, and really he knew all along that there was something between himself and seven. then tyler caught pete off guard with a quick leg sweep before moving to grab pete’s hands to hold him down and put both of his legs on either side of pete’s torso. “tyler” trent had dropped next to them and quickly counted a three count on tyler’s pin. tyler smirked and got off of pete before helping him up. “next match, that belt is mine.” he wrapped his arms around pete, drawing him into a hug he knew he wouldn’t get in return. “I wouldn’t want to lose that beauty to anyone but you, babe.” pete hugged tyler back, and pressed his lips softly to the side of his head. “boys, how much later are you going to be?” triple h broke them all from their private moment between the three of them. pete had forgotten that they weren’t alone. “we’re just leaving how, H.” Pete stepped through the ropes, and jumped off of the apron, waiting for trent and tyler to follow his lead. “alright, you boys don’t work yourselves too hard - I’m headed to a meeting with Vince and I’m hoping to pitch your team to him…” Hunter paused, looking between the three men. “for the main roster.” all three men smiled, this was what they worked so hard for and that hard work was finally going to pay off.


	17. January 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun is older now, and getting in trouble for wrestling during recess. Pete offers to take him to the gym with the lads to train a little. This goes with 12, probably an AU I won’t return to lol but who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SECOND PART OF THE JANUARY 12TH CHAPTER!

you and shaun were facetiming with pete while he was gone for work. “daddy, today i pedigreed a boy at recess” pete smirked, muttering a quick that’s my boy, but stopped when he caught your grumpy expression. “now little bear, you gotta remember that it’s ok to practice wrestling, especially with me but you can’t do it outside of a ring.” you smiled a soft smile his way. you had been trying to tell your son exactly why he shouldn’t pedigree people, but the boy was as stubborn as his dad. you knew all it would take was pete telling him. “but dad” “no shaun, you know that when i do it, and your uncle tyler and uncle trent, when we all do it we practice inside of the ropes and go over it a bunch of times and learn how to do it - both people involved in a match. you can’t just do it with someone random.” the little boy groaned, not wanting to hear this from his dad who typically encouraged him when it came to wrestling. “but, when i’m home I can take you down to the gym with the ring and we can work on some of those moves, bud.” shaun lit up instantly. you rolled your eyes, hoping you could have put off training your son for a few more years. “as long as it’s ok with mommy of course.” pete had seen your response, but he also knew how you felt - you didn’t really want Shaun in the ring until he was at least 12, couldn’t stop him after that since Pete was 12. “and i’ll ask tyler and trent to come help too, maybe mandrews will join us as well.” you ran your fingers through shaun’s hair “i guess it’s ok.” both boys smiled widely, each a mirror image of each other. “wait could we also go to the trampoline and foam pit park???” pete chuckled, “of course we can bud. but if i find out you wrestled anyone else at school then we won’t go.” shaun frowned, a look that broke your heart. “you can’t get this reward if you’re gonna keep doing it. now go play or somethin, i need to talk to your mum.” Shaun pressed his forehead to the phone, growling softly. You knew on the otherside of the phone, Pete was doing the same thing. The action a normal occurrence between the father and son. “i love you little bear.” “i love you too” then the phone was in your hand, and your son was off. “love, we’ll keep him safe.” “I know, just be careful.” “aren’t we always?” his confident smirk was all he needed to convince you of that statement. “well, ok. anything to get him to stop doing this…it’s not the first time. they keep calling me because he does whatever move on someone - once he actually told them that he did a tyler driver 97.” “well don’t tell Bate that.” you both laugh. “at least he’s not biting, your mum told me how often you got in trouble for biting the other kids.” pete rolled his eyes, “of course she did.” “but you never actually stopped doing that.” he smirked at you. you had meant it mostly toward his biting in the ring, but you were also implying the way pete would bite you. “I tried to keep him away from it, love. it’s not my fault you love watchin me and let him watch with you.” you rolled your eyes. “i know, i know. but if the little cub didn’t try so hard to be like his papa bear we wouldn’t have a problem at all.” there was a small moment of silence while you both just looked at each other. “god i miss you.” “i know babe, but i’ll be home next week.” you sighed, shifting on the couch but careful not to bump the sleeping dog next to you. “sweets, what if you and shaun come with me on my next tour with NXT? a lot of wwe’s talent brings their families from time to time, and he’ll love it” “idk, maybe…” he smiled “the next tour is with ‘mania, love. you’ll love it.” he knew you so well “I don’t wanna pull Shaun outta school for too long…they’ll get upset.” pete bit his lip. “i’m sure it’ll be ok, babe. you can get whatever work he needs to do, or something.” “okay.” his smile grew, if that was possible, and you were pretty sure your heart stopped like it does everytime he smiles your way. how did you get so lucky. “okay? great!! I’ll plan it and talk with hunter and make sure all the reservations for me have a bigger room, and i’ll make sure you’ve got the best seats, and we can figure out scheduling for everything.” you smiled “sounds good. but let’s not tell shaun, you know his birthday is coming up.” pete nodded. “now I better let you go pete, you’ve probably got a busy day.” he nodded again “but i’ve always got time to talk to you, mama bear.” he smiled, you rolled your eyes. “but I really should go, trent and tyler wanna work out before we get lunch.” you sighed, nodding - knowing he had a busy lifestyle. “I love you pete.” “i love you too, darling.” he blew you a kiss before hanging up the call.


	18. January 18th (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Tyler come home after their night with Travis as Stupid Sexy Strong Style. Trent is sad he missed it so they dress up for him.

so the thing: trent saw all the videos of tyler and pete with travis as stupid sexy strong style. when the duo returned to their shared flat, the found trent on his laptop, watching the videos still. he looked at them with a sad look because he felt like he missed out, plus his boys looked so good in fear like travis’ and he just wishes he coulda seen em in person. so when the two wandered into the room and found him rewatching the videos they knew what to do. “trent, love, don’t move alright.” tyler stood in front of trent, having pushed pete towards the bedroom. the older man nodded, his eyes flickering from tyler to his screen. then tyler took the laptop from him. “just, wait 5 minutes ok.” tyler smirked. “you won’t be disappointed.” tyler leaned towards trent and pecked his lips softly. “okay, bab.” then tyler disappeared into the bedroom, quickly telling pete that all they needed to do was dress up stupid sexy and it’d cheer trent up instantly. pete agreed, although flashed a grumpy look towards tyler since he had just changed out of the sweaty clothes, but he’d get over it since this was for trent - he’d do anything for trent. when his two boys walked out of the bed room, 7 minutes later, trent was bored out of his mind. but they caught his attention quickly when he noticed that both boys were in mesh tank tops. pete had somehow squished himself into a pair of tyler’s trunks, not feeling like putting his singlet back on, and they both were wearing mustache mountain snapbacks. tyler was still in his glasses, but pete had opted out of wearing the sunglasses this time around. “wow boys” tyler smiled, while pete maintained a smug look but didn’t dare make eye contact with trent. they made his way towards where he was sitting, and trent ran his hand up their chests. “how’d you manage to fit into tyler’s trunks, pete?” pete shrugged, anything for trent - but he wouldn’t admit that to the older man. “mm, i love this boys. you should wear it more often.” trent was beaming, happy his boys wanted him to see. “we stole another tank from travis if you wanna dress up with us next time.” pete smirked, running his fingers through trent’s hair. “maybe next time.”


	19. January 19th (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete, Tyler, and Trent are soulmates, and a random fan asks to hear the story of how they found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a soulmate au.

tyler squeezed trent’s thigh as they watched pete defend the uk title from back stage. “tyler, love, calm down it’s ok. you know he’ll be fine.” tyler leaned into trent’s side “I know, I know but I get nervous every time, especially when he defends outside of wwe.” trent rested his hand on tyler’s hip, rubbing his fingers across the names etched into the younger man’s skin. “the bruiserweight will be fine, darling.” they turned their attention to the monitor in front of them just in time to see pete get the pin. “see” tyler relaxed, slumping into trent’s body and releasing a breath. “you get worked up every time, bab. but you know for a fact it’ll be ok, alright.” tyler squeezed trent’s thigh again before getting up. “we better go check on him.” tyler reached his hand towards the older man and pulled him up before rushing out of the room. tyler was always more sensitive whenever either of his boys were in a match. he released trent’s hand as soon as he saw pete so he could wrap his arms around him quickly before giving him a quick once over to make sure he was completely fine. “tyler, i’m fine. relax.” pete’s hand was on tyler’s hip, where trent’s had been earlier but pete had snuck his hand underneath the shirt tyler was wearing. “baby, i’m ok.” the skin on skin contact with the soulmate mark had helped tyler to relax instantly - something both pete and trent knew about him. “peter, great job out there.” trent pressed a quick kiss to pete’s cheek before taking the belt from him. “thanks, love.” pete smirked, feeling good about himself, before pulling tyler back towards the room where they had just come from. “come on, let’s get you calmed down, little one.” pete didn’t miss the grumpy look tyler threw his way in response to the nickname. “oh don’t give me that” trent closed the door behind the three of them, and wrapped his arms around tyler. pete took the moment to change, while trent rubbed his hands up and down tyler’s side but always took a little longer to move up when he’d reach the mark. they had to go through this almost every night with tyler, he’d get riled up and worried during every match and it would just take a little bit of physical touch and reassuring words to get him to relax again. tyler had always been sensitive to the way he could feel anything his soulmates felt, physical pain, emotions, pleasure, anything. it didn’t help that they were all wrestlers and got paid to get hurt and hurt others. it helped that they had been together for so long, that pete and trent had learned how to help him, and how they balanced each other out for him perfectly. pete wrapped his arms around tyler from behind, burring his face into his neck. “let’s go home, boys.” pete nipped at the skin of the crook of tyler’s neck. “i love you, tyler.” tyler smiled at pete’s words, muttering them back to him softly. “I should be the one so riled up after my matches, love.” pete took tyler’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it before leading him and trent out of the room. trent walked next to pete, resting his arm on pete’s shoulders while still clutching pete’s belt in his other hand. that was when they got stopped by a handful of fans who wanted pictures and autographs. they had sold merch before hand, and figured they had met everyone who would be interested but apparently not. tyler wrapped his arm around pete, clutching at the spot below his left pec where his marks were. all of their marks were in different places, but on the left side of their bodies. trent’s was on his thigh, which was why it tended to be where tyler would grasp if they were watching together. the three weren’t shy about their being soulmates, anyone who caught a glimpse of the mark on pete’s chest would be able to easily read bate and seven’s names anyways. what they weren’t expecting was the question from the last fan there. “ok but how did you three find each other?” tyler’s smile was the biggest and brightest of all of them, this being his favorite story. trent had a smile on his face as well, remembering the day fondly, and pete had a small smile on his face. “well we all walked around until tyler was 14 with these names on us.” tyler rolled his eyes, trent made it sound like they blamed him for having to wait a little while longer. “you had to wait for pete anyways, bab.” trent was tapping his fingers on the title belt in his hand, antsy to leave. “we all had signed up for this class at a wrestling school. there were a handful of lads in the class. so at the beginning the teacher was calling names and naturally came across tyler’s first. this caught the attention of both of us because we’ve been looking at this dude’s name on our bodies for ages. pete’s name was right below tyler’s, so when pete’s was called tyler turned towards him and they held eye contact for awhile. i knew they were both mine, i knew they’d both be wondering where i was, but i also realized that day how lucky i was to be paired these two handsome men forever.” pete pressed a soft kiss to tyler’s head, but the two of them let trent continue - his version was their favorite. “so he gets to me and they realize that we’re all in class together. somehow, the teach had paired the three of us together to work on technique and moves in the ring.” “and the rest is history.” pete cut trent off, wanting to get him and tyler home to snuggle into bed. the fan smiled softly, “that’s such a beautiful story. you’re so lucky to have found each other.” she rubbed her wrist, before asking for a quick picture then running off quickly. “let’s go home.” tyler tugged on pete’s arm, reaching out to grab onto trent as well. “you did so great tonight, petey.” tyler pressed a quick kiss to pete’s shoulder before sliding into the back seat of the car. “thanks love, means a lot.” pete smiled at tyler then got into the front seat. trent, who had taken the driver’s seat, took pete’s hand after starting the car. tyler had picked up the belt, which trent had put in the back seat, and was softly tapping his fingers mindlessly on the metal. “when we get home, we’re going to snuggle in bed for a few hours, okay?” trent and tyler both agreed to pete’s words, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way home.


	20. January 20th (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a follow up from 19. It includes more details about their relationship. This is a soulmate AU I started but didn’t return to. Maybe I will eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow up from chapter 19, still apart of the soulmate au.

tyler had always been able to feel the pain that pete and trent felt. he always knew that the random pain he’d feel had been from his soulmates even though he didn’t know them yet - the pain intensified when they actually met though. but up until 2012 when they had all met, he learned how to deal with the pain and try to act like it wasn’t bothering him as much as it really was. he hadn’t really known what to think about the pain when it really started in 2005, but he’d later learn that pete had started training then and it explained everything. when tyler started training he had started to put two and two together and realize what the pain was from, since he recognized the similarities between the way his body hurt in the beginning and the ghost pain he had felt before then. in 2008 he started to feel it multiplied, and now blamed trent’s training for that - figures he’d be paired with two wrestlers, but with himself being a wrestler as well it helped them to spend a lot of time together. tyler could remember nights where he’d be hurting badly, not quite understanding why, and his mother would be comforting him. she had gone through the same thing with tyler’s dad - although not as intense, but tyler didn’t want to tell her that. she was his support system until he found pete and trent, and she also meant the world to him. she had pushed him to go to the one wrestling class where he actually met his perfect men, so in a way he owed her the world. trent and pete didn’t have the same pain sharing that tyler had with them, which was understandable it was mostly always just one of the soulmates that could really feel what the other(s) felt. the emotions they all shared, but the pain was all tyler. the only way to get it to be less bad was for them to change careers, but wrestling was a dream for all three of them and tyler wouldn’t dare ask his boys to give it up. trent and pete didn’t have a thing that affected them because of their soulmates, but if you had even just two of them together you’d never have their full attention because it’s hard to get their attention away from the love(s) of their lives. tyler did help them a lot, especially pete. he taught pete how to care for someone else, and be kind, and realize his actions impact people. he brought out goodness in pete that isn’t often seen - the softer side of pete dunne. tyler bate was pete’s weakness, as was trent but it was easier to tell with tyler. pete blamed himself whenever tyler was hurting because he was also hurting, and at first didn’t know how to react to that emotion but the only thing that helped then was touching tyler. pete was always touching tyler actually, if they were together it was rare for them not to be touching in some way. in the rare occasion that they were together but not touching, then trent was probably touching pete because trent knew that the physical contact helped pete, it distracted pete from getting lost in his thoughts. the grumpy bruiserweight often doubted himself and would think about how much better off his two mustached men would be without him. so to keep him grounded and out of those thoughts, tyler or trent would need to be touching him - showing him that they need him. that was why pete was always insistent on snuggling for hours when they had free time. tyler could never say no to pete, and trent struggled with it too - how can you deny the man who refuses physical touch from most other people the cuddling he wants. so they often agreed, afraid that one day he wouldn’t crave the physical touch from them - something that would never happen because even just having a hand on one (or both) of them made pete feel 1000 times better. trent’s thing was being able to take care of his boys, watching out for them and make sure they were okay. truth be told, trent didn’t really have a thing like tyler and pete but he just loved his boys and would do anything for them. he wanted to give them the world. he liked to take care of his boys, make sure they were ok, and just help them to be the best they could be. sometimes it was hard, because pete can be a brat - luckily he was often bratty to others, not trent, and especially not tyler. it wasn’t that pete loved tyler more, he loved the two equally, but it was just how tyler was - his sweet, innocent, perfect self that pete would die for. trent knew, because he had the same weakness for Bate, so the way pete was with tyler didn’t bother him. everyone with two soulmates had trouble balancing the relationships just because you had to be there and be everything for two people, instead of just one like the majority of the pairs in the world. it’s not that soulmates in 3s were super rare, just uncommon enough that it wasn’t normal really. but they knew a handful of other guys who were 1 of 3. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose for example. Then there was Finn, Karl, and Luke. Plus they couldn’t forget Big Cass, Carmella, and Enzo Amore - Enzo being one that both tyler and pete had the opportunity to punch beat up, pete more than tyler but bop and bang count for something. There was also Big E, Xavier, and Kofi, although Kofi wasn’t really a soulmate of E and Xavier, but he had lost his soulmate early on and had a connection arise with the other two and had been pulled into their relationship. but those four other 3 person pairs weren’t the focus of the universe, sure they mattered and were perfect - but all eyes were on BSS because of the way they were so open with their relationship, the way pete welcomed the PDA and trent loved to repeat their finding each other story to anyone who asked. The others, although not secretive about their relationships because how could you be when your soulmate’s name was tattooed on your body, were more private about their relationships. you’d never see enzo clinging to cass the way tyler clings to pete, and you wouldn’t see karl and luke holding hands constantly like pete and trent. and none of the other groups would press their lips to any space of bare skin on their partners like trent did to his boys. he couldn’t help it - he loved kissing his boys just like pete enjoyed biting them. they definitely reveled in being able to kiss and bite tyler at the same time. but the best thing of all to all three of them was physical contact between the three directly to the marks on their bodies. it took two nights together to memorize the locations and designs of the names on their bodies, and since then it was muscle memory to return their hands to those spots. that was the one thing they tried to keep more private, touches on the marks. it wasn’t that they were ashamed, and they didn’t try to hide the marks, and it was easier to hide it in public when they’d brush a hand over trent’s thigh, or touch pete’s chest. pete was the most daring with it, always quick to slide his hand underneath the tyler’s shirt to drag his fingers across the top of the mark. but for the most part they kept that more hidden, mostly because of the locations of tyler and trent’s marks, in places that were harder to get to, and places that were frowned upon to be shown all the time in public - but that was another reason pete loved their job, it left his boys in trunks which allowed for easier access. whenever your soulmate touched the mark, it would send tingles through your body. depending on your mood it would comfort you, probably calming you down, just because of the closeness of your person. it was the usual go to in calming tyler down after a brutal match for trent or pete, especially pete because dunne tended to put his everything into every match. overall, they loved each other. and who knows if they would have fallen in love without the soulmate thing - but they kinda assume they would, since they wouldn’t have not met considering all of them shared a first love: wrestling.


	21. January 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete starts growing out his beard, and Reader notices and tells him she likes it.

you had mentioned to pete early in your relationship that you liked guys with facial hair but despite his lack of it, you were 100% attracted to him. so when he started growing his beard out a little after Christmas, you noticed instantly…and you couldn’t complain because as attractive as you found him, the facial hair scaled it up more - something you thought was impossible. you first noticed when he FaceTimed you from the show where he had a match against jack, he had just been looking stubbly at the time but it caught your eye. he rarely let it get close to that. then he posted the picture of himself with will and Chris, and was looking slightly scruffy. so when you saw the pictures by beyond gorilla of him with will and he was a little more than scruffy, not quite Tyler’s length but no longer just “slightly scruffy,” you knew you had to confort him about it. “pete please don’t take this as me not liking it, but where the hell did all that facial hair come from?” he smirked at you from his side of the screen (you and pete had a ritual of FaceTiming before every match, but this was an occasion where he called you afterwards as well.) “you like it love?” you bit your lip, nodding slowly. “you know i like my men with facial hair, but you were my exception.” he smiled at you. you sighed, giving him a look and waiting for your explanation. “well remember when we had our little Christmas celebration with the lads?” you nodded - you always enjoyed spending time with Tyler and Trent, despite how touchy feely of a couple they are, along with Mandrews for a brief moment. “well i caught you eyeing both men of mustache mountain so i thought i could try growin mine for yah, babe, see if you liked it.” he brushed his hair out of his face, before scratching at his beard. “You know, i do really like it Pete. But you didn’t have to do that for me. if you don’t like it, i don’t mind - i love you without it.” he smiled “it’s really growing on me, love, i think I’ll keep it around. might have to see what products mustache mountain use on theirs though. it’s a tad itchy at times.” You shrugged at him, not having that bit of information to share with him. he yawned. “baby, if you’re tired go to bed. I’ll be here, snuggling the pup - I’m fine.” He smiled your way, nodding. “I think i will, i love you, darlin.” You smiled, blowing him a kiss which he caught and put over his heart - an action he wouldn’t ever do when other people could see him. “I love you too, peter. sleep well. good job in your match, babe, I’m proud of you.” he smiled at you before hanging up. you scratched behind your dog’s ear, he had been sleeping next to you most of the night. “he grew his beard for me because he thought i was checking out Tyler and Trent, that jealous idiot.” You rolled your eyes, Tyler and Trent had told the two of you over a year ago about their relationship but pete had let that slip his mind just because he was a jealous angry bear. classic pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for the trent/tyler cameo. lol


	22. January 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Pete watch Raw25 together, and Pete tells her how he wishes he (and the lads) could have been there.

you ran your fingers through Pete’s hair, his head was in your lap and was laying along the couch. you had your feet up on the footrest, and your dog was snuggled between your legs on the foot rest. “wish i coulda been there” pete had been mumbling that all night as you two watched Raw 25. “I know, babe. the next anniversary show you’ll be there.” You smirked down at him “I’ll be 50 by then - I’d hope they’d get me a good deal long before that and i could retire.” You rolled your eyes “you’d never retire, Peter. Wrestling is your first love - you won’t give it up until they absolutely force you to.” he smiled, “you know me so well love.” Pete reached forward and started petting the dog “pete leave the sleeping pup alone.” “Love you keep petting me and i like it. must be what it’s like as a dog. Gotta give him the good things of life - he deserves it. he deserves more.” pete presses a soft kiss to your thigh before sitting up. “I just wish me and the lads could be on that show.” He leaned closer to you and rested his arm across your shoulders. “One day, pete. You and those boys will be controlling raw and it’ll be worth the wait and then some.” You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, his scruff tickling you. “by the way, babe, I’m liking this little beard your workin on.” He smiled at you “thanks darling.” “You’ll fit in with Tyler and Trent more in no time. Gotta start billing you from Mustache Mountain too.”


	23. January 23rd (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete, Tyler, and Trent watch Raw25 together, and Pete wishes BSS could have been on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative from chapter 22 lol

they had all sat down to watch Raw25 together. the boys typically watched wwe shows together when they weren’t too busy. wrestling brought them together, and it was their thing. tyler was snuggled between pete and trent on the couch. trent had his arm across tyler’s shoulder, and was playing with pete’s hair. tyler had a grip on both men’s thighs, his eyes glued to the tv. tyler got really into it, tightening his grip on pete’s leg periodically when a match got intense or something exciting happened. “ow tyler” trent had taken tyler’s hand in his from it’s spot on his thigh, “you’re damn nails, bab.” tyler muttered a soft sorry, and looked over trent once quickly to make sure he wasn’t really hurt. he started to move his hand from pete’s leg, but pete stopped him. “you’re fine, love. no one told trent to wear shorts. we all know how you get.” trent flicked pete’s head, then pulled his arm off of tyler’s shoulders. “’m gonna go grab some snacks, boys.” trent pressed a soft kiss to the side of tyler’s head before getting up. pete moved to sit further back on the couch, and pulled tyler into his lap. “peter. ‘m trying to watch.” “m not stopping you, tyler.” “I was fine where I was” pete shrugged and turned his attention to the tv. he was rubbing his hand up and down tyler’s arm when trent came back and sat next to pete, pulling tyler’s legs into his lap. “where’s the snacks, trent?” pete’s attention had moved to the older man, his eye brow raised with tyler’s question. “wasn’t actually hungry.” trent shrugged and began to rub tyler’s legs. all three had been drawn back into Raw. “I wish we coulda been there.” “me too, bab.” pete pressed his lips to tyler’s shoulder. they continued watching in silence, trent rubbing and tapping tyler’s leg, and pete occasionally pressing his lips to tyler’s shoulder. when there had been a longer break between the sporadic kisses, tyler began to wonder what was going on in pete’s head. “what’s on your mind, dunne.” tyler turned to look pete in the eyes, not paying any attention to Raw now. trent too had turned towards pete, knowing that if tyler thought something was up then there probably was something. pete shrugged. “I just-” his eyes flickered back towards the tv as he watched finn balor and the good brothers too sweet the kliq. “it shoulda been us with them, not finn and luke, and karl.” tyler rested his hand on pete’s face, rubbing his finger tips lightly in his bit of scruff that had started to grow. “now there might not be a next time with all of those legends, pete, but one day we’ll be in that ring with trips, alright.” pete couldn’t look tyler in the eye, he knew if he did he might tear up a little at the thought of this dream he didn’t know was a dream being taken away. “they’re not ready for us yet, pete. one day we’ll be 10 times better than that balor club, love.” trent started to play with pete’s hair again. “anyways, they’re just bullet club wanna bes anyways.” pete chuckled at that, even though they all knew it wasn’t true and the three men that made up the new faction were among the best in the world. but the three boys would always joke about the way wwe was just recreating old teams that existed outside of their company. “they’ll do the same thing with us anyways. since they like to put me against tyler for everything.” pete turned his head and kissed tyler’s hand. “love, we put on match of the year worthy matches. it’s fine.” pete nodded. “just wish we could all wrestle as a team instead, it’d be better. I love wrestling with my boys.” “and we can beat the shit outta that club any day.” trent’s words brought a smile to all of their faces.


	24. January 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete comes home after a couple of weeks traveling and lays on top of Reader on the couch and falls asleep.

pete’s bag was forgotten on the floor at the edge of the couch, and his shoes were still on. you mindlessly started to play with pete’s hair when he laid down on top of you on the couch as soon as he got home. His head was resting on your thigh, and one of his arms was wrapped around your leg. he had been gone almost three weeks, and you knew that he was pretty much working nonstop with limited time to sleep. the minute he snuggled into you, he fell asleep. he never slept well while he was on the road - he’d say it was because you weren’t there and maybe that was true considering he passed out as soon as he was touching you. he had enough mind to move the dog from your lap to his back before he fell asleep. the dog, groaning at pete picking him up, had willingly snuggled into pete and fell asleep again. you had been scrolling through instagram on your phone, watching random dog videos when pete came home, and you were back to doing just that considering pete wouldn’t be good company. he was practically dead to the world at this point. you could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and he shifted slightly. “pete, just gimme your phone, it’s just gonna keep goin off.” he grumbled something you couldn’t understand and pulled his phone out of his picket then placed it next to your thigh. you traded your phone for his, and quickly typed in his code. the messages that caused his phone to go off were pictures from his matches and appearances the last couple of days that robyn of beyond gorilla had taken. robyn always did an amazing job capturing the wrestlers. you had seen the ones from his match against will, but the others were new and pete looked good in all of them. you saved a couple to send to yourself, before texting back about how good of pics they were. you sent your personal favorites to yourself, before saving the rest of the pics and choosing the best couple to post on pete’s instagram. you were unbelievably proud of him, the man who was definitely in a deep sleep on your lap. he was continuing to enjoy wrestling in the indies, something you were afraid he wouldn’t want to give up, while representing wwe at the same time with their uk championship. then, after picking your own phone back up, you snapped a picture for your isnta story of pete, almost drooling on your leg, and your sweet pup snoozing too. you added “unbelievably proud of the love of my life” and drew a little heart over your dog. you set both phones down on the table next to the couch, and went back to playing with pete’s hair. he snuggled closer into you, and let out a little sigh. you reached forward, trying not to move pete too much, and grabbed your dog to pull him closer to you so you could pet him as well. you smiled, you could spend lazy days like this with pete all the time - you wished you could at least. but you knew, wrestling was his first love and as much as he put you first, you wouldn’t dare ask him to give it up just for lazy days snuggling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for mentioning robyn. i love beyond gorilla's photography.


	25. January 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is paired with Pete in a romantic story line, then she catches feelings for Pete off screen too.

you weren’t happy that wwe had paired you up with Pete Dunne for some on screen romantic story line. not that you hated Dunne or anything, you hated the romantic story lines. you were a wrestler because you loved wrestling. they signed you for your in ring ability, and your rising popularity in the indies was what got their eye on you in the first place. you had only been apart of the women’s division on raw for about a month when they decided you belonged in a love story line. of course, it was with Pete - who you didn’t have a problem with, but he was quiet and kept to himself for the most part backstage. the two of you had crossed paths a few times, but never really interacted. when they gave pete his full time contract, they put his title on Raw but mostly with the 205 guys, since Dunne himself was a cruiserweight. that’s not to say heavier guys couldn’t go after his title, but they were focused on other belts. “darling, if we’re going to be working together more often we should probably spend sometime together. I don’t know how you work, but my character is a lot like myself amplified so you’ll know better from experience.” you hadn’t noticed pete sit down next to you, too lost in thought over this new storyline. “i think i can agree to that.” you shrugged “i haven’t made so many friends with the girls, since i denied total divas and am not interested in drama and gossip.” pete smiled at you, which caught you off guard since all the pictures of him are of his signature smirk. “Well if you wanna ride with me you can, but you’ll have to put up with seven and bate as well. the three of us stick together.” “something else i can agree to.” “great, so after the show we get outta here I’ll let the lads know, although I’m sure they won’t mind and especially since if they both sit in the back they can cuddle.” He rolled his eyes, but kept the smile on his face. then moved to get up. “wait pete, why did you agree to this. i thought you had a girl back home?” your eyebrow was raised at him. “not that that would stop anyone i suppose, but i heard a rumor that she loved you wrestling but hated if you were put in this type of situation.” “hate gossip but listen if it’s about me?” He smirked, and rolled his eyes as you blushed slightly. “nah, she didn’t want me to sign full time with wwe so when i did she dumped me. probably for the best.” he shrugged “what about you, love, got anyone?” you shook your head. you didn’t have time for a relationship nor did you ever have the opportunity to meet someone besides other wrestlers. wrestlers aren’t bad, but with the shaky schedules it would never work out - you had tried. “not in awhile actually.” pete have you a soft smile before leaving. so you spent the next two months working this love angle with Pete. They played you as the one who could tame the bruiserweight and help him control himself. he was an encourager for you, and helped you to bring our more angst in your matches - at least as it was written. you joined all of British Strong Style on the road, and you grew more comfortable with them as you traveled more. you learned that Tyler and Trent had been dating for just shy of 3 and a half years, and that they were a very touchy feely couple where one always had physical contact with the other. you’d gotten pete to open up to you more, and had really discovered who he was outside of the ring. you also, of course, had started working out with them. you’d suffer through a rigorous leg day with Tyler, or bench press with Pete. They’d all discovered you were stronger than your small form made you seem to be. they’d also showed you their favorite vegan snacks for the road and new restaurants or cafes to go. there had been a few times where Tyler and Trent weren’t with you. Tyler, being officially signed to the 205 roster, he’d have to travel to their shows as well. of course Trent would go with him. so the drives of just you and pete allowed the two of you to get much closer and much more comfortable with each other. you both had continued to act out this “relationship” on tv, you carrying Pete’s title for him and him occasionally helping you out during matches. but you off tv you had become very close, practicallybest friends but you didn’t want to think of pete that way because you also had started to develop feelings for the man. so tonight when he asked you to go to this local dinner that had a handful of vegan options, you agreed. “will Bate and seven be coming too, pete?” he bit his lip, looking down at his feet, and shook his head no. “No, uh- i was hoping maybe for a night just the two of us - like a, um, a date.” “peter are you asking me out?” he nodded, then looked back up and held eye contact with you. “yeah, love. I’ve always been attracted to you, because you’re such a gorgeous woman, but lately all the time we’ve spent together I’ve enjoyed getting to know you and these feelings have just grown. And I’m glad they forced us into this story line because I’m glad i got to actually get to know you.” He paused to step closer to you before reaching out his hand and resting it on the side of your face. “you’re such an amazing woman, and i was hoping you’d go on a date with me then maybe consider being my girl.” he bit his lip again, and rubbed his thumb on your cheek. he was searching your eyes for something, clearly anxious for an answer. “yes, pete, id love to.” The smile on his face was the biggest you’d ever seen and it made your heart skip a beat. “Great! It’s a date.”


	26. January 26th (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent does Travis’ stupid sexy gimmick and has a friend facetime Tyler and Pete so they can see Stupid Sexy Seven.

somehow, trent had gotten someone he knew in the crowd to hold his phone up so pete and Tyler could watch via FaceTime. he had been upset when he missed their match when they partnered with Travis and took on his stupid sexy gimmick, but he wanted his boys to see him while he did the same. it was ashame they had yet again been booked at different shows on the same day, but at least the younger two had some free time to watch his match. he loved when they watched him - he loved showing off for his boys. he knew how they’d get watching, just because of how they were when they watched matches. Tyler would get into it, his attention never leaving the screen and he’d be holding tightly onto anything he could get his hand on. Pete wouldn’t act as into it, but truthfully was paying closer attention than Tyler and could tell you what you needed to improve on and what you did perfectly that he wants to learn. Trent hadn’t told them he’d be adopting travis’ stupid sexy gimmick for this match, wanting to leave a bit of a surprise for them. so he didn’t know their reaction to him when he came out, but knew he’d find out later. he was genuinely having fun, and perhaps was attempting to be sexy just because he knew Tyler and Pete were watching. the crowd was eating it up, and it was a beautiful tag match. on his way out of the locker room, duffel bag draped over his shoulder, he told Travis that he enjoyed their match and that he’d love to team again some time before heading home to the two men who held his heart. when he got to them, Tyler was bombarding Trent with compliments about every aspect of the match. Pete was smirking on the couch and told trent how good he looked. Trent, wanting to calm Tyler at least momentarily, pressed his lips to Tyler’s softly as a greeting. “thanks, babe. i appreciate your thoughtfulness about everything.” he pressed his hand to Tyler’s cheek before kissing him again. then he sat down on the couch next to pete, laying his legs across the bruiserweight’s lap. “real good match, trent.” pete tapped his fingers on trent’s leg, and smiled softly. “thanks petey.” Trent ruffled Pete’s hair, earning a scowl and a sideglace that made pete look like an angry bear. “oh quit it, you’re fine.” then, after Tyler had joined them on the couch, the three men discussed travis’ stupid sexy attire and decided to never wear it in the ring again. their sitting on the couch turned into a snuggly moment after their conversation died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow bad ending. wow very short. wow that didn’t go anywhere.


	27. January 27th (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete steals Trent’s NXT jumper, and uses one of Tyler’s t-shirts as a pillow because their smells help him sleep.

trent had noticed that his jumper was missing from his bag a couple of weeks ago. he wasn’t sure where it had gone, and it wasn’t necessarily important that he wore his NXT jumper places but he liked wearing it and with it missing he couldn’t wear it. but then one day he and tyler came back from a quick workout in the hotel gym and trent found the jumper. pete was snuggled up, asleep on the couch in their suite, and was wearing it. hunter had insisted that british strong style was put up in a suite instead of just a normal hotel room on this nxt tour, mostly because pete was defending his title at almost every show he was at - trips wanted to treat his uk champ right but pete refused unless trent and tyler could stay with him. but then they also noticed that pete was holding tightly onto one of tyler’s tyler driver ‘97 shirts. “those are shirts to sell what is he doing-” “tyler, babe, calm down it looks like he dug through your suitcase to find that, not the bag with your merch.” tyler sighed and moved towards the bathroom, mumbling about needing a shower after leg day. trent quietly moves towards pete, puzzled by the fact that pete chose to nap on the couch and use a tshirt as a pillow instead of the big bed in the suite triple h insisted they stayed in. “pete, you gotta get up little bear. it’s not good for your body to snuggle up on the couch like this, bab. especially not with a shirt pillow.” pete grumbled about not being little and rolled so he wasn’t facing trent. “come on, peter. trips didn’t get them to spend extra money on you so you could hurt your back while napping.” trent then picks pete up, and pete groans. “’m sleepin seven.” then pete realizes he let go of tyler’s shirt and he whines “need the tshirt. smells like tyler.” “peter, you can’t steal our clothing just because it smells like us.” trent picks up the shirt for him anyways. “helps me sleep.” trent chuckled “pete, we share a bed.” “i know but you both were gone and I needed a nap.” at this point pete is fully awake, but had snuggled into the bed once trent set him down and wasn’t getting up anytime soon. “it also doesn’t explain why you’ve had my jumper for three weeks, love.” trent had laid down next to pete and was mindlessly playing with his hair. pete shrugged and moved closer to trent so he could wrap his arms around his torso. he mumbled something about cozy and smell but trent didn’t catch it at all. “pete speak up. no one understands you when you mumble.” pete buried his face in trent’s chest and took a deep breath. “your jumper is nice and cozy.” trent smiled. “and like I said with tyler’s shirt…” pete laid the shirt on trent’s chest before resting his head back down on the older man. “smells like you.” trent went back to playing with pete’s hair. “well, I still need it back babe. you know they like us to wear our nxt gear where ever we wrestle.” pete sighed, not wanting to return it. “and the smell will be stronger if I actually wear it, yah know.” pete nodded. “i didn’t mean to steal it- just one day I was a little chilly so I took it and then i liked it and i didn’t wanna give it back.” trent laughed. “pete you have the exact same jumper” pete let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. “that’s not the point, seven.” by now tyler was out of the shower, wearing a clean pair of shorts and took a seat on the bed. “pete, can I have my shirt, please.” pete sighed again. “no” tyler sighed and scooted up the bed to sit next to pete. “pete are you ok?” tyler reached out and took one of pete’s hands in his, running this thumb across pete’s knuckles. how tyler always knew when something was wrong with pete was unknown to both trent and pete, but tyler knew every time. he got real clingy when something was up. “’m worried they’re gonna take the title from me soon.” pete’s voice was barely a whisper. trent continued to run his fingers through pete’s hair, and tyler brought pete’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “don’t think like that, pete. you know that you’re triple h’s favorite.” pete smirked. “and not to mention a crowd favorite.” pete pressed his lips softly to trent’s chest, greatful for his comforting words. “and you’re my favorite, ‘m not sure why they’d ever take that gold off of you.” tyler kissed pete’s hand again. “if they do they gotta put it back on you, love.” pete squeezed tyler’s hand that was holding his tightly. “it doesn’t matter who it goes to, you’ll always get it back. but it doesn’t even matter. everyone’ll love you with or without the title, and if they don’t they can suck it.” pete laughed at trent’s words. pete then tugged his hand free from tyler’s grip to pull the shirt from under his head and hand it to the younger man. “here, babe.” tyler takes the shirt from pete, thanking him quietly before pulling it on. “your body was distracting me.” pete smirked, and trent laughed. the fell into a comfortable silence, trent continuing to play with pete’s hair and tyler rubbing pete’s arm soothingly. it stayed quiet for awhile. “tyler” “yeah pete?” “can i have one of your tyler driver shirts?” “sure little bear.” “’m not little, tyler.” tyler pressed his lips to pete’s shoulder. “sure, love. whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pete is triple h's favorite.


	28. January 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has an anxiety disorder that makes him convinced that everyone hates him. Tyler and Trent help to calm him down and show Pete that he is loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: anxiety things. feeling like everyone hates u. self harm.   
> wow i’m sorry. follow up sorry about possible triggers.

pete had always been like this, perhaps it’s why he was always so good at “playing” an angry character with a chip on his shoulder, but it was never anything specifically diagnosed because he was pretty good at coping with it…if you’d really call his anger coping with his feelings. it wasn’t that pete got the feelings on purpose, they just happened. he always felt like he was a burden to people, that everyone secretly hated him and they put up with pete because they had to. it took a couple of years for trent and tyler to reassure pete that they loved him more than anything in the world, of course this was after it took pete 6 months to tell them about this issue he had of being convinced that everyone hates him. pete wasn’t even sure what to call it - maybe it was some sort of anxiety disorder, but he couldn’t be sure since he hadn’t ever told a medical professional about it. but tyler was sure it was an anxiety disorder, however, he wasn’t completely sure what to do besides comfort pete and help him calm down and breath and relax until he falls asleep. tyler never pushes pete to talk about it, more worried about pete calming down and relaxing than the reason behind this attack. so when tyler found him sitting on top of the counter, squished as far into the corner as he could get, in the bathroom of the hotel room, tyler just calmly started the bath. tyler rubbed his tired eyes before turning back towards pete to wrap his arms around him. “ty go back to bed, ‘m fine.” tyler just wrapped his arms around pete and pulled him out of the corner. tyler pressed a soft kiss to pete’s head before brushing pete’s sweaty hair away from his face. “it’s ok love, i got you.” tyler just held pete close to his body, the older man had started crying again and tyler wasn’t planning on letting him go until the tears stopped. he managed to somehow turn off the water while still holding pete who was now clinging to him. “stay with me, ty.” pete’s voice was barely a whisper, and his forehead was resting against tyler’s neck. “of course, pete.” then tyler put pete down to help him out of his clothes and then into the bath. tyler sat next to the tub near pete’s head and played with pete’s hair, watching as the man’s breathing started to even out and he visibly started to relax. that’s when tyler took a moment to scan pete’s body, he knew that if it got this bad, there would be marks on pete to show that pete’s thoughts were starting to get to him. he never did anything that couldn’t be passed off as marks from wrestling, and it hadn’t gotten so bad that he left marks for a couple of years now, something tyler and trent were proud of because they knew how much pete struggled at times. “pete…” he couldn’t look tyler in the eye, seeing tyler’s gaze on the couple of bruises on his thigh. “’m sorry…” it wasn’t as bad as it had been before - tyler remembered the time when pete’s entire quad was one big bruise pretty much. pete tried to move his leg out of tyler’s view, but that proved impossible with the clear water. “hey, pete, look at me.” tyler put his hand on pete’s thigh, covering the marks but careful not to add pressure. “it’ll be ok, peter.” tyler leaned closer to the man and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “we’ll get through this, love. but we really should look into getting you some help, alright champ?” tyler whispered, and continued to rub his thumb on the back of pete’s neck soothingly. pete couldn’t stop the soft whine that left his mouth, he knew tyler was right but always thought he would be ok as long as he had trent and tyler. pete soaked in the bath for awhile longer until the water got cold. tyler spent that whole time sitting next to him and rubbing his skin that wasn’t in the water, knowing pete needed the physical contact. once pete started shivering in the water Tyler picked him up and wrapped him in a towel. “come on, little bear. let’s get back to bed.” trent was still asleep in the bed, and tyler snagged one of his jumpers off of the top of his bag to tug over pete’s head, along with a pair of gym shorts. he dressed pete swiftly and carried him towards the bed to return to their spot next to trent. tyler let pete stay curled up on top of him before tugging the blanket off of trent. tyler rubbed pete’s back, not bothering to talk to pete about the trigger this time. tyler wasn’t even sure where it would have come from, considering they had just won match of the year. “tyler” tyler took a breath and reached towards trent to pull the older man closer to them. “yeah pete.” by now pete was just laying on top of tyler, no longer curled up but not planning on moving off of him. “triple h said they don’t want me to call out brock lesnar, said they’re mad i did. they probably don’t even want me to go after the nxt title while i have the uk title. i think they’re gonna take it soon. they’re all mad at me.” tyler continued to rub pete’s back. “shhh, babe. it’s ok.” he pressed a kiss to the side of pete’s head. “pete we just won match of the year. you’re their top talent, they won’t take that belt from you anytime soon unless they’ve got something better planned for you. if they did, well every other promotion out there would want you, darling. you deserve the universe and if they don’t see that then they don’t deserve you.” tyler started to play with pete’s hair again, tugging the blanket further up his body. “alright, bab. but next time just remember to talk to us first, yeah?” tyler kissed pete’s face again. pete nodded softly in response. “we’ll talk more about it when you’re done sleepin, alright. we can spend out day off right here, ok?” pete nodded again, smiling softly even though tyler couldn’t see it - he enjoyed days in bed where tyler just snuggled him. “hey pete.” “hm” “i love you, little bear.” pete pressed his lips to tyler’s softly. “love you too, ty.” pete moved more after he said that, reaching an arm out towards trent and moving slowly towards the older man while not moving off of tyler. “trent” pete barely whispered his name, and began poking the sleeping man. “pete, go back to sleep.” trent rolled towards them and nuzzled his face into tyler’s shoulder. “trent.” pete pressed his forehead on trent’s chest “trent” “peter, sleep.” pete sighed and snuggled back into tyler, taking a shaky break before closing his eyes. “i love you, peter.” pete smiled, grabbing onto trent’s arm. “i love you trent” pete tapped his fingers on trent’s arm, he knew he wouldn’t fall asleep. “pete, if it doesn’t work out with the title that’s ok - you know why? you got your name out there, you’re getting attention, and we made history - alright love. and it doesn’t mean much,I know, but you’ve always got me and trent no matter what. nothing will change our minds about you.” tyler knew that if trent was awake pete would be a crying, apologetic mess towards the older man but tyler knew that’s not what pete needed - to be guilted about this relapse after doing so good for so long. not that trent guilted him at all, just that pete felt guitly whenever he looked at trent because trent was his rock most of the time, understanding pete on a different level than tyler did. tyler knew it would come whenever pete decided to get up for the day, but for now he’d snuggle and sooth to calm his boy down and reassure him that he is loved. maybe the next day tyler could convince trent to go pick up a lot of snacks for their lazy day. with vegan junk food not being necessarily super bad for you, they wouldn’t regret cheat day as much the next day. tyler just kept rubbing pete’s back, waiting for the man to fall asleep. tyler wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until he knew pete was asleep because he was worried about his love. once pete’s breathing evened out, and his tapping on trent stopped, tyler let himself drift off to sleep too, knowing tomorrow might be a long day whenever their discussion comes.


	29. January 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader works as a receptionist somewhere and Pete calls her work to ask her out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by my long evening at work when I was overwhelmed by the phone ringing a lot.

the phone started to ring, again. you groaned, but answered it as that was what you were getting paid to do. you answered the question of the caller and then hung up, returning to your doodling on the scrap paper in front of you. and that stupid phone just kept ringing, you kept answering it of course, but grew more annoyed as the night went on. you answered the phone again, thinking it was another routine question or client wanting to schedule an appointment, but were pleasantly surprised to hear your boyfriend’s voice. you had of coursed answered with a typical greeting of introducing the office, yourself, and asking how to help. “well, love. i’m actually calling for you.” you smiled, dropping the pencil onto the papers on your desk. “what do yah need, pete?” “well love, i was just wondering when you got off of work, and if you wanted to grab some food with me once you’re off?” Your smile grew, and you quickly responded with a yes, not questioning where he wanted to go because pete always picked good places for dates. “I’m glad you wanna go, babe, but when do you get off of work?” “Oh, right, sorry- 8 o’clock.” You began tapping your fingers on your desk, eyes wandering to the clients sitting in the waiting room. “alright so I’ll swing by your place a little after that to pick you up, okay darling?” “sounds good pete.” “I love you, sweets.” “love you too peter.” you hung up the phone before pete did, and returned to your work. Thankfully, the last two hours of work zoomed by for some reason and you texted pete to let him know you were headed home. Once you got there, you saw pete waiting for you outside of your door. He smiled at you, a rarity that always took your breath away. “Hey baby.” He wrapped his arms around you, pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head. Pete didn’t even give you time to go into your flat to put your stuff away and change before he was pulling you towards his car. “Where are we goin, pete?” You held his hand and played with Pete’s fingers while he drove. “Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” You rolled your eyes, not like you’d say no to him for a date. he parked the car and you looked up from his hand to see your favorite 24 hour diner, the place where you and pete had met actually when you had worked there. your working there gave him insight on the menu items he could eat. “aw pete.” You pressed your lips to his fingers softly before the two of you got out of the car and went inside. you sat down in a random booth, after being told to by the chef working and you began telling pete about your day. you two ordered your usuals, and just continued to enjoy your sweet date together. Pete paid quickly, then pulled you back out to the car. “what to go sit on the cliffs, my love?” you were leaning against the car, pete in front of you smirking like usual. “sure.” you shrugged softly, not caring what you did but kind of in the mood to go home and change and snuggle in bed. “you don’t.” pete rubbed his hand on your arm. “bab, you can tell me no and what you want to do.” you shrugged again, for some reason not wanting to deny pete what he wanted. “i just wanna go home and change and cuddle.” he smiled, a large smile that made your heart skip a beat. “that sounds perfect.” he pressed a soft kiss to your lips before gently moving you away from the car door to open it for you and he closed it once you were seated. he got into the car and drove back to your place. “hey Pete.” you looked towards him before getting out of the car. “yeah?” you smiled “i love you.” You kissed his cheek. “I love you too” he turned his head so your lips touched. he smiled before getting out of the car and heading inside. he turned to look at you, still in the car. “You coming? You kinda gotta open the door, babe.” You rolled your eyes, smiling still, and got out of the car to let pete into your place.


	30. January 30th (Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has insomnia and is up all night, then makes Tyler a big breakfast because if he’s awake he might as well do something.

some nights when pete knows he needs sleep, he takes some melatonin and snuggles into bed next to tyler hoping to eventually fall asleep. he’d nuzzle his face into tyler’s neck and lay awake waiting for sleep to find him with the help of the extra hormones. the nights when tyler isn’t there but he does take the melatonin, he sits up awake on his phone watching shows on youtube mindlessly until the sleep finds him. but nights like tonight, when he has no where to be the next day, he skips the melatonin. he doesn’t want to take it every night - afraid that his body will start needing more and more of the melatonin to sleep, even if that wouldn’t happen. so he pulls an all nighter instead, not necessarily caring to try and get sleep even though he knows that he should, especially because in the morning tyler will want to go to the gym. instead of watching youtube on his phone, he uses his laptop and sits wide awake on the couch with his dog snuggled up next to his thigh fast asleep. it’s around 3:30 am when tyler comes down stairs to get some water and he sees pete still awake. “peter, what’re you doing up?” tyler knew the answer, but he raised his eyebrow at the older man anyways. he walked towards the couch to press a soft kiss to the side of pete’s head before picking up the dog to take upstairs with him. “why didn’t you send the hot dog upstairs to bed?” tyler began scratching the dog’s head, and pete turned to press his forehead against tyler’s forearm. “go back to bed, love. i’ll be okay.” tyler nodded. “I won’t be up, though.” “I know, pete.” pete softly pressed his lips to tyler’s arm, muttering how he loves him and to get some sleep. this was a normal occurance for the couple, honestly. “come on, pup. at least you’ll get a cozy rest on a real bed, we’ll leave your silly dad to do what he wants without us.” tyler kissed the top of the dog’s head and went back upstairs to bed. pete sighed, and just continued his youtube watching, not necessarily watching anything specific just whatever he could find to entertain himself. by 5:30 am, pete had grown bored with whatever video he had come across and closed his laptop. he walked into the kitchen and began to cool a nice breakfast for tyler. he wasn’t sure when ty would get up, but knew when he did that he’d be hungry. by the time the younger man had gotten up, pete had cooked a four course vegan breakfast for them, and had made a little something for the dog as well. “peter, what’s all this for?” tyler sat down at the table, and pete shrugged in response. the little dog had trotted down the stairs a few minutes after ty did when he realized no one was coming back upstairs to bed, his collar jingling with every step. pete whistled for him to come to the kitchen and put down his bowl in front of him to eat his breakfast as well. pete had already set out all of the food on the table, not caring to go course by course but just wanting to eat. he brought two plates over with him before he sat down at the table next to tyler. “just needed something to do I guess, and I knew you’d be hungry anyways.” he shrugged again. “well thanks love.” tyler smiled at pete, and pete smiled in return. they then began dishing up their food and dug into their breakfast, falling into a peaceful silence while that ate - pete occasionally sneaking some more food to the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a lil bit bc sam’s headcanon includes dem and she picks up tim to take the little pup upstairs and mutters something to the dog about pete and crazy i don’t remember tbh lol i suck; but sam’s headcanons are so good. but writing their actual relationships isn’t my style lmao - even though it’s a superrrrr lovely idea ok. bug sam to write her actual headcanon if you want it, okay- one more for janurary after this one- idk if i’ll use another thing from sam or not for that one.


	31. January 31st (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is worried that he’ll lose his UK Title soon, Trent and Tyler comfort him while snuggling in bed.

“trent” pete was wide awake in trent’s arm, the older man so close to sleep but of course pete had something on his mind and needed to talk about it now before he could sleep. “go to sleep, dunne.” trent tightened his grip on pete, and pete sighed. “but- why didn’t they want us for the rumble? they flew us here to accept an award and that’s it. it’s such a waste…” trent started to rub his hand up and down pete’s back. “ty and I won MOTY, we’re clearly some of their top talent, but the pretty much flew us out here for nothing. waste of money on their part, they could have just mailed us our plaques and done a video interview or something.” “pete, you know they wanted us there just to tell people we were there.” tyler spoke as he climbed into the bed, scooting up next to pete and wrapping his arms around him. “tyler you know you’re supposed to be the little spoon you ass.” tyler just shrugged and nuzzled his head into pete’s neck. “you’re fine, pete.” tyler pressed his lips onto pete’s neck softly. “plus why complain, wwe is paying for this hotel room where we can just snuggle, and we snuck trent in.” as soon as trent had finished the progress show he flew to the states to be with his boys in philly. pete rolled his eyes, although no one saw. “but they could have used us - but instead they bring up their NXT champ who they’ll keep for awhile longer with that title and on the NXT roster. and we all know that Adam Cole won’t be leaving his two boys down on NXT while he’s on the main roster alone. So why not bring up the two guys who had MOTY, and will probably do it again.” Tyler had tangled his legs with Pete’s, and he was tapping his fingers on pete’s stomach. “pete, it’s ok. we’ll get our chance on a main roster ppv, alright?” tyler pressed a soft kiss to pete’s neck again. “I didn’t sign this contract with them to not make it to their main roster. the dream isn’t the NXT roster.” tyler could hear the signs of pete getting closer to crying. “shh, baby. no it’s ok” he places another kiss on his neck. “we should have been the ones in that promo with DX on Monday. We should have been two of the surprise entrants in the Rumble. damnit.” and then pete was crying. his partnership with wwe had been frustrating the Brusierweight for awhile. When he signed up for the UK Tournament, he didn’t expect to be thrown onto NXT, he thought whoever won the title would be on the main roster. Then, when he found out he’d be beating tyler for the title at a takeover, he wanted to be moved to the main roster. not that there was anything wrong with NXT, but people didn’t go around saying “I wish I was an NXT superstar.” no, everyone’s dream was to be a wwe superstar. Trent had reached his hand up to wipe the tears away from pete’s eyes. “little bear, it’s ok.” the oldest man was whispering now, and left his hand on pete’s face, his thumb rubbing his cheek softly. pete press his lips softly to trent’s chest where his head was resting. “we’ll get there eventually, my love. they know they’ve got the best in the world by employing the three of us.” tyler’s words helped to calm pete down, he knew that wwe would do something good with them eventually. “and if they don’t want us, there’s so many other promotions that will, bab.” pete started to cry again. “I don’t want to work for other promotions, that’s the problem.” tyler quickly began placing kisses up pete’s neck, “shh baby, it’s ok.” both trent and tyler were rubbing their hands on pete’s torso. they were whispering sweet things to him to calm him down. neither man liked to see their bear cry. “peter, listen to me.” trent had pulled both pete and tyler closer to him. “you’re going to make it there one day, you hear me? you’re triple h’s favorite signee from 2017 and everyone knows it, alright. he’s not going to let you go, and he’s not going to not give you this dream.” this helped pete to relax - somehow trent could always talk pete out of his tears. trent pressed a kiss to the top of pete’s head, and tyler kissed his cheek again before quickly pecking his lips. “alright, pete? but next time let us know you’re feeling like this earlier in the day because I’m exhausted.” pete was back to tapping his fingers on trent’s torso. “we didn’t force you to fly here bab, you chose to.” trent flicked pete’s arm. “you wouldn’t be ok if I hadn’t come.” pete nipped at trent’s skin under his head. “peter, damnit. why do you always bite.” tyler had snuggled back into pete, starting to relax more and beginning to fall asleep. “now sleep, dunne. stop keeping us up.” pete sighed, and pressed a kiss to the spot where he had bitten. “i love you trent.” trent kissed pete’s head again, ruffling his hair. “i love you tyler.” pete moved one of his hands to tap on tyler’s arm. “goodnight boys.” pete snuggled his head into trent’s chest, closing his eyes. “night pete.” “love you, peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> By lovely night i meant a sex filled night that included a lot of biting and probably some thigh riding.


End file.
